


The liminal spaces between your fingertips

by Daedalius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is a bit of a dick but Osamu loves him unconditionally, He'd make such a good wife, M/M, Miya twins dynamics, Osamu is successfully wooed, Running in the rain vibes, There's no sex but Osamu bottoms in this fic, and vice-versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalius/pseuds/Daedalius
Summary: Osamu tells Atsumu of his plans to quit volleyball and it doesn't go well. Suna drags him out for some late night adventures, and it's terrible and wonderful all at once.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	The liminal spaces between your fingertips

The first time Osamu felt the immensity of Atsumu’s presence was when he suddenly revoked Osamu’s access to it.

It was after Osamu told him of his decision to quit volleyball after highschool. He hadn’t expected Atsumu to take it well, had expected a fight, maybe a couple of scrapes and bruises, but he figured, after they’ve roughed each other up a bit, they’d make up. They always did. They were the Miya twins. They came as a package deal. It was a fact of life. 

Rough each other up they did, but Osamu couldn’t get Atsumu past the white-hot radio silence of betrayed anger, even when he made him his favourite foods for him, even when he offered to take over cleaning duty for a week. If even the allure of not having to wash dishes for a week wasn’t enough, then Osamu didn’t know what would be. Eventually, he became just as angry at Atsumu’s irrational anger, and turned away from him with his own huff of exasperation and annoyance.

But Atsumu’s absence from his life left a strange void that made everything in life seem muted. Classes felt duller without Atsumu’s loud and abrasive laughter ringing in his ears, trips to the vending machine felt lonelier without Atsumu whining at him to lend some change, volleyball felt devoid of meaning when his brother gave him the cold shoulder. Everything culminated in a training session after class where every spite Osamu made was off kilter, and even though he couldn’t tell if the setter was doing anything different, he just _knew_ that Atsumu was doing this on purpose. After training, Atsumu gathered up the rest of the team, laughing, and went to change in the locker rooms. Osamu stood by the net, trying not to let the stinging he felt in the corner of his eyes become tears as he rolled it down.

Atsumu was such a fucking bastard.

Just the worst.

Really.

He didn’t really want to face the rest of the team being worried, and especially not Kita’s concerned face when he finds Osamu on the brink of tears, so he holed himself in the toilets until he’s certain they’ve all left. Atsumu hadn’t wanted to go back home with him for a week now.

Feeling somewhat better after around half an hour of scrolling mindlessly on his phone, he heads out to get changed and take a shower. The locker rooms are empty as he thought, and he lets the too-hot water wash over him. He felt exhausted. If he thought being with Atsumu was tiring, then being without him was somehow… Well, maybe it was his fault for being so dependent on his twin.

Grimacing, he stepped out of the showers with a towel draped over his hips to find Suna sitting on the bench outside, staring at his phone with a bored look on his face.

Osamu blinked.

“What are ya doin here?” he asked.

Suna turned his eyes to Osamu, gaze dipping for a moment to where the towel drooped over his hips. Osamu flushed, quickly stepping towards his locker to finish drying off.

“You were shit today,” he replied, as if that were an explanation for why he waited for almost an hour for Osamu to come out.

Osamu changed quickly, mindful of keen eyes studying his back. He fought with himself to keep the tips of his ears from turning red, though he suspected it was a losing battle when Suna slinked over with an easy smirk.

“Had a bit of a shit day, ta be honest wit’ ya” Osamu huffed, though he was grateful for Suna’s presence nonetheless, especially when he handed him a sports drink after he finished changing, which he gulped down gratefully.

“Thanks, Rin.”

Suna hummed in response.

“You owe me like 500 hundred yen.”

Osamu grimaced.

By the time they arrived outside, a tinge of vermillion red was starting to overtake the sky blue of day, and they left the school gates together, side by side. It felt comfortable, and Osamu wished it would last longer. Except Suna lived in the opposite direction to the Miya’s. It’s not like they could walk home together.

Before Osamu could give a sad little wave though, Suna grabbed his wrist, mischief dancing in his eyes. He was grinning.

“Hey, let’s check out this path I keep on seeing on my way back home. You’re not doing anything after this right? It’s Friday.”

Osamu stared at him. Did he have anything to do? No, not really. It had always been Atsumu who had the wacky ideas, and he always got dragged along for the ride. It hadn’t been until that moment that Osamu realised how few Fridays or weekends he had spent away from his twin. Suna was glowering at him now, waiting for his reply. Osamu noticed him biting his lip, uncertain, maybe nervous, about his response. He blinked, and with a growing smirk, shrugged.

“What’s the worst tha’ could happen?”

“That’s the spirit.”

Osamu let Suna lead the way, and together, they walked to a river trail lined with bare sakura trees. They talked about everything and nothing in particular, and it struck Osamu how different it felt being with Suna, who was so easy to talk to it was almost frightening. Conversation flowed naturally, and when Osamu introduced a topic, Suna followed it seamlessly, without ever interrupting Osamu or making biting comments he was so used to. It was so nice, and Osamu wondered why they didn’t do this more.

When they reached a clearing and the river suddenly widened into a lake, they both fell in silent awe at the unremarkable yet beautiful scene that unravelled before them. Fields stretched in the distance across the lake, drenched in the red of the setting sun. The path split in two, one leading up what looked like a mountain path, with a faded red torii gate standing before where the stone path started.

Suna and Osamu looked at each other for only a moment before they both started bouncing up the stairs with all the vigour of teenage boys with too much sugar in their veins. They were both pretty sure that it could only be a shrine at the top of those stairs, but usually that meant a cool view at the top too. After about half an hour of climbing, though, both boys were huffing at the exertion. Light was rapidly fading too, and with a pang, Osamu suddenly wondered if he had made the right decision to come. He was had no idea where he was – it was late – he hadn’t had dinner – oh, _fuck_.

They turned a couple of corners through the dense forest, and finally, *finally* they were at the shrine. It was tiny, and clearly deserted, with a little donation box in front. Osamu frowned, somewhat disappointed, and very out of breath. But then Suna was tugging at his sleeve again, and he wrenched his eyes around.

For a moment, they both stood silently, entranced at the sight before them. The city stretched before them, tiny lights glittering in the distance, and there was the harbour, the Harbourland Ferris Wheel and the sea beyond it. The last rays of the sun were sinking beyond the horizon over the water, and Osamu thought he could smell the salt from here. He let out a shuddering breath of air, and they both silently moved to sit on a large rock facing the lookout, exhilaration bolstering their aching quads.

A wind had picked up, and they huddled together, watching the city centre of Kobe sprawl before them. Osamu suddenly felt a wave of gratitude towards the boy beside him. For staying behind. For dragging him here. For his snarky kindness. For noticing that he wasn’t there. For noticing that he wasn’t alright.

He turned around, intending to inform Suna of all this, and of his gratitude, but when he did, Suna was already looking at him. He was looking at him with such intensity that Osamu instantly felt the tips of his ears go hot, and he was immensely thankful for the cover of relative darkness now. He could barely make out Suna’s face, but he knew how beautiful it was. His high cheekbones, his arched eyes, the thin line of his eyebrows, his perfect lips.

Osamu opened his mouth to inform Suna of all this, but then Suna pressed those lips onto Osamu’s, and then Suna took his first kiss, and it was everything.

It was barely a peck, chaste as anything, but it still managed to knock the breath right out of Osamu. Suna moved back far too quickly, staring up at him from hooded eyes. Suddenly desperate, Osamu grabbed the front of Suna’s shirt and dragged him back for another, proper kiss, and it was there, with the city lights dancing below them, that Osamu realised that he had fallen in love a little bit. He cupped Suna’s face in his, feeling his hot breath wash over him, and he thought that he might cry again.

“Suna,” he said, voice wobbly.

“Yeah?”

“S-Suna,” he repeated, dumbly. “What are ya doing?”

He felt long arms envelope him, and Osamu instantly leant into it, smooshing his face in the crook of Suna’s neck. He digs his hands into the Inarizaki jacket, wrapping his arms around Suna’s waist and holding tight.

Osamu huffed into his neck.

“Well. I wasn’t sure at first, but now that I know you’re interested – err – I guess I’m wooing you?”

“Yer so lame,” he huffed, eyes opening to find that night had fallen completely.

“Well, is it working?” Suna threaded his fingers through Osamu’s grey locks. 

“Yeh,” he mumbled, burrowing deeper into his shoulders. “I think so.”

It was then that his stomach growled suddenly, Osamu’s voracious appetite making itself known at the most inopportune times. Ugh. Couldn’t it just let him have this moment?

“S’ry,” he mumbled, unsure if he could take any more embarrassment tonight.

Suna pushed him off to a great amount of complaint by Osamu, but he shushed him with another peck to his lips.

“Hey,” he said, rummaging through his bag in the dark. He pulled out an onigiri, slid down onto one knee and presented it cupped in both hands. Osamu squinted at him, frowning.

“What the hell are ya doin, Rin? If ya thinking of proposin’ with an onigiri—”

“Will you accept this combini onigiri as a humble offering at your shrine, Miya?” Suna asked instead, voice dead serious.

Osamu could hear the smirk in his voice. “Ya- I- my what-” he spluttered.

“I said, I offer this combini onigiri as evidence of my devotion and I will worship at the shrine of—”

“Okay okay okay yes yes, I get it, Rin,” Osamu cut across him, panicking. His blush had probably travelled to his toes by now.

Suna descended into giggles and Osamu swiped the onigiri from his hands, opening it from its packaging with more force than strictly necessary. He practically inhaled half the onigiri in one bite, suddenly realising how hungry he was. Still, Suna hadn’t eaten either, had he? He paused reluctantly.

“Do ya have another?” he asked, and when the faint outline of Suna shook his head, he tore off another corner and shoved the rest back into Suna’s hands. “Don’t want cha ta starve,” he mumbled.

“Aw,” Suna said, taking a smaller half of the onigiri.

A comfortable silence descended on them as they worked their way through too little of the remaining onigiri. It was shit, the tang of the umeboshi overpowering the fragrance of the rice, but it also tasted better than anything Osamu had ever put into his mouth.

There, perched together on that uneven, uncomfortable rock, Osamu had almost completely forgotten about his loneliness and his fight with Atsumu. He was sitting here with Suna beneath a night full of stars and the city sprawled before them, with all the possibilities it represented to them, and that was all that mattered. The brightness of their futures. His future with Suna. If Suna would have him. And Atsumu – Atsumu would keep playing volleyball into university, probably become pro. He knew it. His twin would shine brighter than any stars he saw up there.

What if Atsumu made the national team? What about Suna? Where would Osamu be, then? Would he still have a space in their lives?

Suna squeezed his hands and Osamu forgot about all that in favour of capturing his friend in another long, comfortable kiss.

His stomach continued to rumble, but his heart felt so full.

By the time they descended from the mountain, stumbling through the wood with only the light from their phones lighting their way, it was almost past midnight. Just when Osamu thought the night couldn’t get more perfect, the first drops of rain fell on his giddiness and his phone’s blinding LED display brought him back to reality.

They were still in the middle of nowhere, it was midnight, and he had twenty missed calls from Atsumu and two from his mother.

“I hafta get home!” he said, panicked, as the rain started falling faster. Suna nodded, and they threaded their hands together and they started making their way back. The rain came faster and faster, and they started a slow jog until it started pouring.

“Tsumu’s gunna kill me!” he moaned, realising that they were both soaked now. Suna’s grip on his hands tightened, and he pulled Osamu away from the trail and onto a sports ground, with enormous floodlights piercing onto the artificial muddy green beneath it. “C’mon, Samu, let’s cut across.”

They were sprinting now, cutting across wide expanse of the empty field, and despite Suna having dragged them both into this mess in the first place, Osamu trusted him implicitly. Completely. He felt like they had entered another dimension – nothing about anything felt real. The endless space before them, the rain cutting through the sharp lights, Suna’s hands in his. None of it felt like real life.

When the first crack of lightning made Osamu jump almost a meter into the air though, that felt plenty real. Luckily, they were almost across the field now, and they re-entered the trail they had followed earlier.

“Let’s… Let’s stay under that bridge fer a bit,” Osamu was completely out of breath, and this time it was him tugging at Suna’s sleeve. They leaped the fence to get into the underpass and huddled together next to the stone walls and as far away from the rushing river as possible as the storm raged on right next to them. It was freezing, and Osamu clung to Suna like his life depended on it. He squeezed his eyes shut when lightening lit up their surroundings in a stark bleached white. He knew what was coming next and he clung to Suna even harder, terrified. The crack of thunder that followed felt so close the ground they were standing on shook, and Osamu let out a sharp shriek before he clamped his hands over his mouth.

He could hear Suna’s laughter in his ears, and it calmed him down enough to drag Suna down the walls of the bridge. He was brought back to that time when they watched a horror film, and every jump scare had him leaping into Suna’s arms, whilst Atsumu guffawed in the corner at them. Atsumu never really let him live that one down. Osamu was never going to watch a horror film with them again.

They cuddled together there under the bridge like they’ve been boyfriends for years, and all of Osamu’s emotions were crashing into him all at once, ratcheting up and up. The terror, the happiness, the panic, it was all too much, and when another crack of thunder echoed too close for comfort, he finally devolved into loud sobs only half drowned out by the rain.

“Hey now,” Suna’s arm around him tightened, and Osamu wished he wasn’t as huge as he was, wished he could curl up into Suna’s arms and stay there forever. “It’ll be alright, okay? Everything will be alright. I promise.”

And Suna was just a boy, barely taller than he was, barely more mature, barely knew anything much more of the world. Still, there in his embrace, Osamu felt more protected than he could have surrounded by the thickest concrete walls.

He didn’t know how long they stayed there for. Time felt warped, stretched and then compressed at different instances of moments he had with Suna on that night. All he knew was what he felt at each point, the cascade of conflicting and intense emotions he normally kept such a tight lid on. Suna murmured soft words to him throughout, and Osamu wondered how a moment could be so terrible and so wonderful all at once.

By the time the rain finally stopped, he felt like all his emotions had been wrung from him along with the final drops of rain that pattered down. They dried their clothes and their bags as best they could, and moved slowly back along the trail, tired and hungry. 

He had tried to sneak into his room when he finally got back, but he found Atsumu wide awake, eyes glued on his phone on his bed. Their eyes locked on each other’s for a moment – Atsumu’s bloodshot ones and Osamu’s tired droop. Osamu bit his lips, prepared for an outburst, but then all Atsumu did was heave a long sigh, then opened the covers.

“Get changed and come on in,” he murmured.

Osamu’s heart clenched as he shucked his jacket, shirt and pants off, tossing on a clean pair that he didn’t mind getting dirty, and jumped straight into bed with his twin.

“M’ sorry,” he whimpered into his shirt. It seemed to be a theme of tonight.

“Fer what? Quittin’ volleyball or coming home at 3am and worryin’ me sick?”

“Both.”

“Mmm. Ya jus’ gotta apologise for one of those things.”

Atsumu hugged him, and it felt like forgiveness. It was so familiar, this entanglement of theirs after a long fight they had, as though they had make-up for lost time together. Only difference was that Osamu had emotional bruises rather than physical ones this time.

“M’not gunna leave ya even if I quit,” he murmured, feeling the pull of sleep finally lulling him towards unconsciousness. It had been one hell of a long day. “Always gunna be ‘ere. I’ll always cook fer ya n’ Rin. Always jus’ wanted ta make ya both happy.”

Osamu’s kansai-ben thickened in his sleepiness, and Atsumu, suddenly wide awake, hugs him tighter.

“I’m sorry too, Samu, so sorry fer being an ass, I’ll always be here fer ya as well, ya hear?”

But Osamu was out like a light, and Atsumu might as well have been speaking with a brick wall. It was only when he woke up the next day that he realised that Osamu had included _Suna_ in his sappy talk about taking care of him forever.

What the fuck.

Time to have a conversation with the middle blocker.

**Author's Note:**

> There was supposed to be an extra scene where they go into a MOSBURGER for some 2 am burgers with stranded clubbers, but I told myself I’ll finish writing this in one go, and it was 12:30 and a whole year later by the time I finished, so, there ya go. :P 
> 
> Happy New Years! Can’t believe I wrote like 3k words in 3 hours it literally took me 65 hours to write 6000 words + footnotes, and yes I logged my hours. 
> 
> (Also don’t be dumb like the boys and seek shelter in a river underpass during a storm – IT MIGHT FLOOD PLS BE SAFE).


End file.
